The Contract
by yesterdaywasoncetomorrow
Summary: Her eyes refocused on her target. He stood in the wet grass, gazing down at the victim. Every so often his blue eyes would shift from the body to the forest behind it where she was hiding. Something about this crime scene wasn't right, and he could feel it. It was almost as though he could feel himself being watched.


She stood at the edge of the forest, surrounded by greenery. She was hidden from the sight of the local police officers who were canvassing the nearby crime scene. From her position in the woods, she could see and remain unseen. She watched one of the policemen crouch down over the body to take a better look. The policeman had placed a call to NCIS the moment he had seen that the victim was a naval officer. Now, he and his team were merely waiting for NCIS to show up, and take over the investigation.

The entire crime scene was a fake. She had staged the entire thing the night before. The body was stolen from the morgue at Bethesda hospital. It wasn't easy for her to steal the body, but considering that her only alternative option was to murder an innocent, she had no trouble executing her plan. A wiped hand gun lay a few feet away from the victims head. From a glance, the gun appears to be the murder weapon, but a thorough examination by the Forensic Specialist at NCIS will reveal that the hand gun from the crime scene is not the murder weapon.

She watched quietly, as a sleek black car rolled to a stop on the wet pavement. The car was followed by a large van with the words Medical Examiner painted on the side. She watched her target step out of the car, and take a look around. His eyes lingered on the forest, searching for something. As he approached the crime scene, his visage didn't betray him. He seemed to be undisturbed by the cold corpse that lay sprawled out on the wet grass. The team began to canvas the crime scene. The medical examiner climbed out of his van, along with his tall assistant. Both men approached he body.

"You poor soul," the Medical Examiner murmured as he crouched over the body. "Gunshot wound to the head, probably didn't even see it coming."

Her eyes darted away from the Medical Examiner, and refocused on her target. He stood in the wet grass, gazing down at the victim. Every so often his eyes would shift from the body to the forest behind it where she was hiding. Something about this crime scene wasn't right, and he could feel it. It was almost as though he could feel himself being watched. She snapped a photo of him, as his blue eyes flickered towards the woods where she was hiding.

"DiNozzo!" he shouted. Another NCIS agent approached him.

"Yeah, Boss?" DiNozzo asked.

"Canvas the woods," he ordered. "Be thorough."

"On it, Boss."

As Agent DiNozzo approached the edge of the forest to begin his search, she began to back away from her hiding spot. She backed away slowly until she was far enough away that DiNozzo wouldn't hear her footsteps. She hurried through the woods. She ran the five miles back to her car that she had left parked on the side of a lonesome road.

She opened her car door, and sat down in the driver's seat. The cool leather seat felt good on her hot, tired skin. She pulled the small digital camera out of her pocket and looked at the picture she had taken.

Her target had the bluest eyes she had ever seen. His silver hair was neatly combed, and his expression was one of neutrality. His posture made him appear to be in charge, he seemed to be someone who didn't like to be challenged.

She pulled a manila envelope out from under the passenger seat. She flipped through the envelope, searching for something. Finally, she removed a large high definition photograph of her target. She compared the photo from the envelope, to the photo she had taken. The man in each picture was the same. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was her target. She stuffed the envelope back under the seat, and removed her cell phone from her pocket. She dialed her Bosses number, and pressed the phone against her ear.

"I've seen the target. Target is confirmed."

"Begin stage 2 of the contract," her Boss ordered through his thick accent.

She hung up the phone, and started the car. She sped off into the bright morning sun, just in time as Agent DiNozzo stepped out of the forest.

DiNozzo glanced around at the empty road. No cars coming, no cars going. He shrugged, and began the five mile walk through the woods back to the crime scene.


End file.
